Episode 2963 (19th July 2001)
Plot Cain, Lisa and Sam wait for word on when to pick Zak up from hospital. Cain makes a jibe about Zak's masculinity, to which Lisa responds he won't be sitting at the head of the family table for much longer. Tara visits Chez Marlon with her mischievous nephew Julian - he has to stay by her side due to the trouble he's caused. She asks Rodney about using the restaurant as a location for an upcoming magazine shoot; she plans to throw a charity event. He agrees, if Chez Marlon gets coverage in the article. Chris visits Charity at work and suggests a holiday. Sean mocks her when Chris leaves. Zoe pops by to see Charity, insisting on a holiday together. Charity, reluctant to tell her about the plans with Chris, agrees. Zak feels ashamed at hospital, even when the nurse says no one will know what he's had. He surprises his family by returning home on his own, assuring them the doctors were fine with it as long as he comes back for his results. Lisa asks Sam and Cain to leave to give Zak some rest. Ollie is forced to do some smart thinking when Sean asks for some father-daughter time together - she lies that she has a night out planned with Donna. Tara tells Ashley which local charity she should donate her photo shoot fee from. Julian continues to tease her. Sam tries to talk to Seth about Zak, but can't answer Diane's questions about Zak's condition. Ashley and Seth agree to visit Zak later with plenty of booze, with Diane happy to pitch in. Charity confides in Chloe about the dueling holidays, admitting she wants to go on both and doesn't want to irritate Zoe. Lisa tries to tell Ashley and Seth that Zak is too tired for visitors and can't drink, but Zak puts up a tough front. Zoe tells Paddy about her plans with Charity and Paddy warns her she'll get burned when Chris finds out. Katie arrives for detention - Miss Strickland teases her about just wanting to be with Andy. After detention, Katie admits to a confused Andy that Miss Strickland was right. Emily and Ed arrive at Wishing Well; Cain is annoyed by Ed's presence and leaves. Lisa confides in Emily about Zak's struggle. Ollie runs into Cain and they go up to his room. Ollie feels like just another of Cain's women, but he cheers her up by saying they'll go to Leeds together tomorrow. Angie tells Sean that Donna was just on the way to Hotten so Ollie was lying about their night. Zoe is furious when she learns from Chris about their holiday - she rages at him about all the responsibilities being left in her lap as Charity excuses herself. After Ollie sneaks out, Cain goes downstairs, where Zak is exhausted - Cain taunts him about still being at the head of the table. Back at home, Angie tries to get Ollie to tell her about her mystery man, but Ollie refuses. Zoe goes to see Charity and insists that she is the better choice and Chris can offer Charity nothing - she demands that Charity tell Chris everything now - or else. When Chloe comes back, Charity tells her she has no idea what to do. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lady Tara Thornfield - Anna Brecon *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Sean Reynolds - Stephen McGann *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor *Ed Willis - James Midgley *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland Guest cast *Julian Simmondsbury - James Hoare *Nurse - Jane Hogarth *Miss Strickland - Alex Hall Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen, yard and Sam & Cain's room *Chez Marlon - Dining area *Tate Haulage - Office *Hotten General Hospital - Ward *Hotten Road *The Woolpack - Public bar *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen, front garden and lobby *Hotten Comprehensive - Classroom and stairwell *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Consulting room *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room and hallway *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,970,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2001 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes